


Two Knight

by Hawkscape



Category: Knight Rider (1982), Knight Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Holography, Jokes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: KITT and Bonnie show off a fun new feature that throws Michael for a loop. What does KITT look like when he smiles?(Can you believe there's no tag for holograms? I can't.)
Relationships: KITT & Michael Knight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Two Knight

“So what's this new upgrade you're so excited to show me?” Michael sauntered into the spacious garage holding his partner and his partner's mechanic. He wondered if it was even more armor. Maybe some more fancy tricks that would stay unused except by Kitts auto drive simply because the button combination would be too complicated. Bonnie turned excitedly from the console that was connected to the main processor of Kitt. Her eyes glittered with excitement but also with mischievousness.

“Well.” She clapped her hands together as Kitts lights spun back and forth in the background. “It has come to Devon’s attention that you both haven't been as...inconspicuous as you could be.”

“Michael being noticable? Never.” The car snarked behind her smoothly.

Michael quirked his lips. “I'm not the one who can't keep quiet whenever we have a passenger in the car.”

“Regardless!” She called over them too eager to be derailed by their sniping. “Michael, perhaps it would be better to show then tell if you wouldn't mind stepping inside Kitt?”

The man raised an eyebrow not sure he liked this ‘show don't tell’ operation. “Okay…this won't kill me will it?”

“Michael, I would never.” Kitt said in mock hurt as he opened his driver side door.

“Of course.” He sauntered over before getting in. “Just hope it works better than the laser.” he muttered under his breath.

Bonnie huffed indignantly. “The laser worked fine, it was just the aiming.”

“Yeah, okay sure.” He shut the door wondering if it was a good idea to antagonize her right now. Well, too late now.

He rolled the window down and looked at her. “Well. What am I supposed to be looking at?”

Bonnie looked down at her computer. “Hold your horses. Ready when you are Kitt.”

“Alright.”

A series of lights flashed across the dashboard with a few clicks and beeps before there was a small series of flashes in the cab that made Michael flinch. “Ow, hey watch it.”  
“Sorry Michael. I should have warned you not to stare directly into the projector.”

He blinked the stars out of his eyes. “Projector?” He noticed something out of his peripheral before doing a double take and jumping slightly at the sight of another person in the passenger seat. He flinched back slightly. “Uh...Kitt?”

The man next to him was average height and build with sharp features and curly black hair around shoulder level. He was also in a pretty outrageous getup of a leather jumpsuit and jacket with red sunglasses. 

“Yes Michael?”

The machine sounded exactly the same but seeing the projectings mouth move along with it along with a little to satisfied smirk was completely different. He just kind of gaped at the man - machine - for a few moments.

Bonnie came towards the window and stuck her head in, breaking his concentration. “Were you recording Kitt? I want to save that.”

The new projection turned his head to her somewhat robotically. “Of course. I record everything that could be of future value.”

Michael motioned vaguely between the both of them. “Ye--he-...you gave him a body?”

“It's just a projection Michael, a puppet relay. It's simply something to prop up in the driver seat when I have to drive without your assistance so we don't get noticed. And sit in the back so that there's a place my voice is coming from when you pick up passengers.”

Michael stared into the middle distance speechless. “Kitt not that I don't like your new look but there wasn't a less...mind bending way to do this?”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Well, I had been pushing to give Kitt a hologram for a while in a kind of segway into more advanced holographic camouflage technology, but packaging it around a necessity like keeping you both from revealing top secret AI powered instruments had them funding it really quick.”  
Michael blinked. “Wow...so uh…” he drummed his fingers on his leg trying to process now having a face to put to his partner that wasn't simply the red tracking lights. “What's with the leather?”

“I've always worn leather Michael. It's in my upholstery.”

Michael looked at him sharply. “You don't wear anything Kitt!”  
The projections eyebrow raised over his glasses. “Would you rather I dress like that? Really Michael, the impropriety.”

“God no!” He called exasperatedly as he shot his face forward lest he see something he didn't want to. He eventually couldn't help but look back only to find Kitt smirking at him again. He screwed up his face. “Were you always this smug and I just couldn't see it because you didn't have a mouth?”

The man-shape shifted and crossed his arms in a very prim and proper way despite his leather experior. “You know I'm always nothing but perfectly serious.”

Michael had a few choice instances that he could point to to disprove that, but instead decided to stare more analytically at the hologram. Now that he was really looking at it he could tell it wasn't a real person. It wasn't that it looked fake...it was more like it looked like what it was, a projection, a movie. But a movie of a real person and not some computer generated something, which was what it was. “Hm...you look different than I pictured you.”

Bonnie snorted outside the car, trying to focus on scanning the real time code. Kitt raised an eyebrow over his sunglasses looking neutral to anyone else, but slightly unamused to him. “Enlighten me Michael, how did you picture me?”

His mouth pulled into a stupid grin. “A car.”

Bonnie snorted again and covered her mouth while Kitt did much the same as he let out an odd glitch sound effect, perhaps analogous to him snorting as his projection seemed to skip a few frames. Eventually, the glitch smoothed out into an actual slight laugh but one obviously not as smooth and well used as the rest of his voice bank. “Please, you're making my projection malfunction.”

Michael couldn't help laughing on his own as he sat back in the well used seat next to his new and yet old traveling companion. “That's just called smiling Kitt. You'll get used to it.”

The hologram schooled his face once more. “Of course.”

Michael took that as a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me!  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
